Dead Letters, Diary Of Naenia
by just too tragic
Summary: This is the diary of Naenia Dumbledore. She is young, complex and has gone through things average girls wouldn't even dream of. If you think the Boy Who Lived has the most unbearable of issues... Think again. R&R, It's better than you think, Trust me...


I Naenia Dumbledore, daughter of the deceased Gregory and Eleanor Dumbledore write in this book, which I and only I possess. From this moment and on I shall fill these trustworthy pages with my heart, soul, deepest desires and thoughts which please or worry me.

I am a witch, a proud one. And you are a muggle diary given to me by a distant relative on Uncle Morgan's side of the family.

I am eleven years of age, I live in a mansion in Edinburgh, known as Tilda Angeles with my Aunt, Uncle and Cousin. I have not yet started attending my future school, Hogwarts.

I have no parents. They were murdered when I was only two years old. True, I was young. Very young, and at the moment you may not think I remember a thing, but unfortunately for me, the horrible murder scene is still etched into a very dark corner of my mind, and I must say, it is exceedingly hard to remove. The same goes for the four years of hell after the event of my parents' death, but the thing is, the memories aren't the only thing that reminds me of those long years of anguish. No. Most certainly not. It is the pain in my left arm and what used to be etched into it all those years ago. Of course, now that everything is peaceful it has faded, but for some strange reason its ghost still haunts me till today and also reminds me that it will not be gone for long.

Who inflicted all this horror upon me? Who else, but _him_. I will never write his name upon the beloved pages of this book, for I think his name is nothing but an unspeakable curse. Therefore I call him "He who must not be named" or "You know who".

Who was he? What did he do? Oh, he was nothing. Only the most EVIL wizard the world has ever seen!

I for now do not want to write about all the misery that murderer put me through. I desperately want to focus on the good things in my life. They may not be much, but they do cover up all the pain.

My cousin, Anatolia (Sometimes known as Ana) is the greatest friend and companion I could ever ask for. She is remarkably beautiful with her mane of silky long raven coloured hair, emerald green eyes and a smile so warm, that it would make the sun itself envious. Too be honest, she is not only a pretty faced sweetheart, but she also has wisdom beyond her years and intelligence a little too intense for an eleven year old.

I differ quite a lot from Ana. I am not beautiful like her, nor am I absolutely hideous. I have curly red bushy hair, two separate coloured eyes, one blue, one green and my features are what you'd call… plain.

When people see me, they do not refer to me as "the beautiful one". No, that is Ana's label. I am simply known as "the obedient intelligent one".

Not to brag but I have intelligence that could easily challenge Ana's, even though both her and I have been educated the same way by her father. Ana's intelligence is quite different from mine. She is adventurous and loves to experiment, whilst I just keep my nose stuck in a book.

One night over dinner, I asked Aunt Cecilia (Ana's Mother) a question that I wouldn't really ask.

"Aunty, um… were my parents smart. I mean, um, did they like books?"

Aunt Cecilia at first looked surprised that I had actually asked her about my parents. It isn't really in my nature to talk or ask questions about them. She then smiled at me warmly, looking remarkably like Ana.

"Well…" She began.

"Your parents were very clever people, but let's just put it this way. They preferred the practical side of what they did." She paused as she played with her mashed potatoes. "Though, I do hear quite often that your grandfather was very bright at your age. He loved books and when he started attending school, he got top marks in basically every subject."

Well duh, obviously I knew that. I mean, my grandfather is headmaster of one of the greatest wizarding schools in the world, of course he was smart in his day, and clearly still is. With a reputation like his, he could most definitely be the most powerful wizard in the whole world.

Albus Dumbledore. Ha, practically everyone knows his name and admires him. Even I admit that I do rather admire my heroic grandfather. Unfortunately, I only see him once every two months. It is not that often, but I treasure every visit he makes to Tilda Angeles, for he is the closest thing that reminds me of my parents.

Every time he visits, he insists that he and I play a game of chess. Naturally I agree, but most of the time when we play, I end up losing my temper because he always seems to win! Other than that, his visits are pure bliss.

When my grandfather is not around to guide me, I am pleased to say that I have a good relationship with my aunt and uncle, Cecilia and Morgan. They are very affectionate towards me and treat me as if I were their own.

Uncle Morgan is a muggle. Not a muggle-born, but a true muggle. Not a drop of magical blood in his veins. I of course, respect that.

He met my Aunt in a muggle pub; she was on a crucial mission protecting the muggle prime minister (Aunt Cecilia works as a dark wizard catcher, more famously known as an auror.). My Uncle was drawn to her immediately and soon found out a number of ways to keep in contact with her. They have been lovers ever since.

Uncle Morgan is tutoring Ana and me till we start attending school, which will be sometime this year.

He isn't teaching us anything relevant to our magical education or anything that revolves around the world of magic. He doesn't know much about that sort of stuff, so I completely understand. He usually lectures Ana and me about the muggle world. He has taught us about advanced English literature, muggle history, different and exotic places around the world and other things that probably won't mean anything once we start attending Hogwarts, but are still very interesting to learn about.

I, for one, enjoy the subject of history more than any other. I am fascinated about the ways people all those years ago handled their day to day issues. Uncle Morgan tells us many things about the events of the past.

He has told us about the death of Christ on the cross all those years ago, and how he rose from the dead three days later. That event caused the beginning of a new and wide spreading religion.

He has told us about how the church in the medieval days condemned accused women to death because of the thought that they were practising evil rituals. They were known as witches, and still, till today, witches (if most muggles still believe in them) are thought to be evil and crude beings. If only they knew the truth.

My uncle has taught us other things such as Queen Victoria's 63 year rein as queen of England, The Golden Age of England when Queen Elizabeth I was ruler, the terror of World War I, and how it began all because of the assassination of one man.

I could go on forever about all the different topics in history my Uncle has taught me about, but I am afraid that I would have no more blank pages left in you, dear diary.

Another 11 year old girl would find these lessons beyond dull, just like Ana, but I enjoy them a lot! If muggle history is so interesting, I wonder how interesting wizarding history will be!  
As you can see I am very excited about the beginning of my first year at Hogwarts. Maybe, Just maybe, it might help get my mind of off the traumas of my past.


End file.
